This invention pertains to an integrated transaction card and packaging assembly, such as for telephone cards. The packaging may be a co-op type packaging in that it includes promotional material, such as coupons, in addition to the transaction card. The packaging may be adapted for use in stores, as magazine inserts, direct mail items, etc.
A substantial market has developed in recent years for inexpensively manufactured, individually encoded transaction cards such a telephone cards, credit cards, membership cards and I.D. cards. While the manufacture and coding of the individual cards may be simple, distribution of the cards required individual packaging which was a multistep, labor intensive process.
The packaging of transaction cards required several labor intensive steps and coordination of several independent processes. For example, the card was produced by on printer while the package was produced by another printer, often at different geographic locations. Some types of packaging consist of multiple elements, which may need to be independently produced, thus adding to the number of total steps. Then the card and packaging was brought together, often at a third location, where insertion of the card into the packaging took place.
The problems of the prior art transaction card packaging are evident. Because the transaction cards and their packaging must be printed separately, more time is needed to complete production if the same printer is used to print both the card and the packaging. Alternatively, several printers must be used to simultaneously print the cards and the packaging. In addition, both methods require the extra step of insertion of the card into the packaging.
Sometimes, companies wish to provide incentives for transaction card purchasers, such as additional cards or coupons from a different company. Where products of more than one company are involved, the practice is referred to as co-op packaging. In such a case, insertion of the coupon or second card adds a further step to the total process. Moreover, insertion of the coupon or second card requires a level of coordination that is difficult to achieve with automated means. Thus, assembly by hand may be required in some cases.
The present invention provides an integrated transaction card and packaging system which overcomes the problems of prior art transaction card packaging methods. In addition, the inventive packaging system design lends itself well to multiple card and co-op type packaging.